Mission Heartbreak 3
by lolstar99
Summary: Jack- Karma is a very bad force to miss with, like me. Just so you know, I really did love you at one point but that feeling is GONE. I hope you learn your lesson, never, ever mess with MY heart! Love always, Kim
1. Chapter 1

06/24/2013

**This is just an idea for a story. Just review and tell me what you think and if I should continue. No hate please.**

It had been seven years since Jack had left me. I was now 25 and alone. Forever alone had become a saying that was true to my "love life". Grace and Julie, my two wonderful childhood friends pushed me to move on, but my heart knew not to. Some men would say that I was a heartless woman and that I need to pick myself and get over that petty romance. Now, I'm on a mission, to break each and every part of Jack Brewer's heart, because he had to pay for breaking mine.

**There it is, review and tell me. Bye!` **


	2. Chapter 2

Mission Heartbreak Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the amazing reviews and positive encouragement. I love you guys. so with a further a do.. here's chapter two!**

(THIS IS ALL FLASHBACK) KIMS POV

I opened the wood door to Jack's apartment. He was in only grey sweatpants and I walked inside. But I wish I hadn't.

" WTF JACK! WHY IS NICOLETTE CARRONA IN YOUR APRATMENT? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?" I yelled.

" Umm, I love you?" he said shakily

" Really, I LOVE YOU IS WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! YOU FREAKING CHEAT ON ME AND SAY I LOVE YOU!" I yelled some more.

" Kim I didn't say I love you for you. Look, when we first started dating, it was amazing. Like pure bliss. But now, there are no sparks, and we never you now, do it anymore. Its not you, its me sweetheart but I can't stay in this loveless relationship anymore. Its over. Good bye Kim."

"You're right, its over. Bye Jackson." I said, backing away slowly. " Hey Nicolette, don't come back to our apartment. Your stuff will be outside and your name will be off the lease. Buh Bye!'' I slammed the door. Tears started to fall out but I brushed them away. 'Kim Crawford doesn't cry. Crying is for the weak.' I thought and headed home.

JACKS POV

Shit, shit, shit! What did I do? Shit!

" Nicolette, GET OUT!"

**So, did you like it? Huh huh huh. When I get six reviews, I'll update again. So review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys… I'm so so so sorry that I didn't update after 6 reviews. I had family over from Canada and we went to go show the America the great! Lol! Anyway thanks for all the reviews! 3**

**15 reviews = an update. ( this gives me time to write better stories)**

**any 'potterheads' check out soccerkickgirl18. I love her! And shoutout to the person who stocks my profile everyday. You know who you are ;) **** you thw best!**

**I wish I owned KIckin It, then I could met… LEO HOWARD, OLIVIA HOLT and JASON EARLES! 3**

KIMS POV

I walked inside a place I thought I would never, ever seen again… THE Bobby Wasabi Dojo in Seaford. I started to practice a gym rather than a dojo after our painful breakup. Dojos reminded me of Jack and where he first asked me out. Our first kiss. Our first ' I love you'. Our first time deciding our future, but now this place will have our first meeting after we broke up.

* two days ago*

kim is in bold, jerry is in regular.

" **Hey Jerry!"**

" OMG KIM KIM KIM! What it do girl?"

" **Jerry I need to ask you something."**

" Anything!"

" **Where is Jack working now?"**

" He owns the Dojo chain and teaches at our dojo. Why the sudden interest?"

" **Oh um you know, I wanted to put the past behind and make amends with him."**

" Oh cool, bye Kim. I gotta go, Mika is home with the kids."

" **Bye. Tell Mika and the kids I said hi."**

* back to present*

I pushed the door open. Jack was in the back, helping a kid with his spinning back kick. Other kids were practicing their form. I walked over to a girl that had a horrible back stance.

" Sweetheart, its 75% of weight on the leg that's bent more." I said

" Kim, is that you?" Jack asked

" The one and only Brewer. How ya been?"

"Good, you know what, practice is over in five minutes, do you wanna go grab a bite?"

" Sure!"

Jack then told the kids to go change and get out of here.

**That's the longest I ever wrote so review!**


	4. Chapter 4

MH3 Chapter 4

**OK so I did get five reviews and I waited and waited for more. But no one reviewed, has anyone noticed that on ff people who 15k+ word stories have like 267 reviews but people with like 1k+ word stories have like 7 reviews with 17 chapters. How is that fair? Any way I love all the people who did review and read any of my stories. Oh and if you watch Bollywood movies, leave me a review telling me that you do. It has to do with a new story idea. Shoutouts to people who get the Bollywood reference in this chapter. I love leo howard, kickin it and my profile stalker but I will never own kickin it or meet leo howard.**

JACKS POV

Kim, Kim, Kim was back! I missed her so much. I mean not only was she my ex girlfriend, she was also my best friend. Plus I could finally invite her to wedding. I was getting married to Rimel, a girl I met in grad school. We had been dating for eight months and she found out that she was pregnant a month ago.

" So Ms. Crawford, where would you like to go for lunch? Oohh I have to you come over for dinner tonight so that you can meet Rimel, my fiancée."

" Lets go to Pastintti , I love their pizza and their…pasta." Kim said

" I was hoping you would say that."

" Why?"

"I own the Pastintti chain."

" Really, so you wouldn't mind giving me some recipes?''

" I'll teach you them told."

Then Kim did something I never knew how much I missed, she hugged me. I got this warm funny feeling, I had never felt that way in seven years, since we broke up. I grabbed her hand and ran to the door.

KIMS POV

Perfect, just perfect. He was getting married! How can I break his heart now? I'll have to break up Jack and that _Rimel_**. **

" So Mr. Cook, what will you be teaching me today?"

"Kim, you love pasta so I will teach you how to make mac and cheese, with our special Pastattni twist!"

" Ok, Lets get started!"

JACKS POV

" Remo, get me the things for mac and cheese. Oh and close the restaurant. I have to teach a private class." I yelled to the head chef, Remo D' Souza.

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**10 REVIEWS = UPDATE**

JACKS POV (AT HIS HOUSE)

" Honey, I'm home!" I yelled

" Hey Jack, your so creative." Kim said, with sarcasm. I picked her up and started to tickle her.

" I know, babe, it's a major talent that I have." I said with my oc Then we both did something from our relationship, we saluted and said "Major Talent." ( Shout out to who gets where this is from)

"Jack?! What are you doing?" Rimel asked. I put Kim down and shrugged my shoulders.

" Hi, I'm Kim. Nice to meet you….?"

" Its Rimel. **(Rim-elle is how you say it)**"

"Jackie-Poo Bear, me and my baby are hungry. I want to eat a veggie salad with no cheese and no dressing. NOW!"

" Excuse me, but your baby? I don't follow." Kim stated

" Well maybe if you spent less time on _my _fiancé, Jack could have told you Kathy! I'm pregnant! Jack, why are you still here? Go. Make. My. Dinner. " Rimel said.

"Okay, that was rude. And its Kim not Kathy.**(Shout out to whoever gets what episode this is from) **You need a serious attitude test. Go check your self.**(iisuperwomanii forever**) But I'm pretty sure its your hormones so whatever. Jack, call me later, I'm going home. I'll text you my address so that you can come over for lunch tomorrow. Oh and bring Rimel if she has her stuff together! Bye!'' Kim said.

"Bye Kimmers." I said from the kitchen

"RIMEL! GET IN THE KITCHEN NOW!" I yell. How dare she treat my best friend like that? It may be her hormones but still. Who is she to say that to Kim?

"Babe, you're not allowed to see her anymore.**(iisuperwomanii… all mah brown/desi people check her out) **I so don't like her and the way she was talking to me. Why didn't you stop her? You love me and you should protect me and our little baby."

"Are you out of your mind? You were so rude to Kim. Kim is my best friend. Look, I love you but you need to apoloizge to her when we go over for lunch. And you will be kind and caring. And you will eat whatever she makes. Eating a little fat and protein is good for the baby. You need to make better choices. Now here, eat your lettuce. I gotta go, bye!" I said, then walked out of the door.

I took out my phone and called someone who I hadn't talked to in years.

" Hey its me. Listen I know that we haven't talked in a while but I need to be with you tonight. Where can I meet you? Thanks…."

**Who is Jack talking to.? REVIEW I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**MH3 CH 6**

**What's up you guys? Thanks for those ten reviews. I'm going to start replying to reviews so if you have any questions just review and ask them.**

**Shoutouts for the major thing… it was from How I Met Your Mother**

**Good Job TheCleanWriter and Guest!**

**THE episode was A slip down Memory Lane, good job guest!**

**Replies to the reviews**

**Jessie ( Guest)- Jack is just staying with her because she is pregnant and he is doing the right thing**

**Guest- Maybe she did cheat ;)**

**KarateGirl77- Thanks**

**TheCleanWriter- Thanks**

**Guest- Me too**

**Guest- I love iisuperwomanii too**

KIMS POV

What was that? Rimel has some nerve talking me like that. But wait, she's pregnant? How can I destroy Jack then? That sweet little baby can't grow up with out a daddy! **( Shoutout to however gets what movie that's from) **Let me call Grace, she'll know what to do.

Kim/ **Grace**

**Hello?**

Hey Grace.

**What up Kimmers?**

Don't call me that! I need your help.

**Why?**

Jack's emgaged, and theres a baby on the way.

**What!**

I know, his fiancée is a total bitch!

**You know what, found out if that baby is Jacks and remember, keep your friends closer, but your enemies closer. Bye Kim. **

Bye Grace.

What did she mean by keep your friends close but your enemies closer? What if that baby isn't even Jack's? What of Rimel isn't even pregnant. I need to find out the name of her doctor and stop this wedding!

Rimel POV "Where do you think your going mister?!" I yelled when I saw Jack walk into our house the following morning.

"To bed!"

"Oh hell no! You will sit down on this chair and tell me where you were last night! RIGHT NOW JACKSON!" Jack cringed at his full name and sat down.

"Stop yelling, its not good for the baby."

"Don't you dare tell me what is good for my child!"

"Iwaswithkimandtherestofthegang." Jack said quickly

"SLOWER!"

"I was with Kim and the rest of the gang. I slept over at Jerry's. Happy now?!"

"I cant f**king believe you! I said that you were not allowed to see Kim again!"

"She's my best friend! Rimel I never stopped you from seeing Brett and Brody and all those other guys. If I cant see Kim, you can't see those guys!"

"At least I never dated Brody or Brett unlike who, thats right Kim!" Why are you so jealous of her Rimel? What has she ever done to you that you hate her?" Jack yelled.

"She loved you Jack! You loved her! How can I possibly stay in the same room as her?"

"But I love you now! I do not love Kim anymore! I stopped loving her seven years ago! When I met you!" Jack sighed.

"I wanna get married in two weeks instead of two months!"

**Will Jack say yes or no? Is Rimel going to get rid of Kim forever? Does Rimel really love Jack?**

**10 reviews= update**

**REVIEW**


End file.
